


Five More Minutes

by fractionallyfoxtrot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/pseuds/fractionallyfoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon vaguely heard the alarm clock go off but it was Gwaine that woke him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

Leon vaguely heard the alarm clock go off but it was Gwaine that woke him up.

Gwaine shook Leon out of his sleep, shuttering Leon’s arm as he rolled over to slam his hand down heavily on the clock. He grumbled, more to himself than to Leon, as he turned back, reinserting himself in the warm center of the bed, burrowing down in the pillows, duvet, and Leon’s chest. Leon yawned, letting his arm fall over Gwaine’s side again even though he knew, based on the empty space in the sheets at his back, that he wouldn’t be there for very long.

Leon felt the bed dip seconds later when Percy leaned in and tried to pry Gwaine away.

“Get up, you lazy arse,” Percy said, quietly as a courtesy to Leon, the teasing directed at Gwaine audible in his tone.

“My arse is anything but lazy,” Gwaine grumbled. He curled closer into Leon, tucking his head under Leon’s chin and tightening his arm around Leon’s side.

The bed shifted again as Percy sighed. “Leave him be, Gwaine.”

Percy sounded closer as Leon felt the duvet being untucked around them. Percy was careful to expose only Gwaine, who reached out to get the bedding back, unwisely loosening his grip on Leon, making it easier for Percy to make a grab for his limbs.

“The longer you resist,” Percy reasoned over Gwaine’s complaints, “the hotter it’ll be once we finally get out the door.”

Leon yawned again and opened his eyes, the struggle in their bed becoming too much to even attempt to ignore. Percy was dressed and ready for a run, his electric blue shirt and shorts brighter than the sky would be outside. He knelt on the edge of the bed, physically trying to drag Gwaine out of it. Gwaine, despite his best efforts, was fighting a losing battle against him. He was spread out on his back, one arm being pulled on by Percy, the other wound hastily into the bedding, his hand clutching the sheets like a lifeline.

“Five more minutes,” Gwaine tried to bargain.

Percy shook his head. “That _was_ five more minutes.”

“Fuck, Percy, it’s _Saturday_.”

“We have the stay consistent. Sticking to the routine is important. Besides, _you’re_ the one who took that job to shoot race day photos.”

“I didn’t think they expected _me_ to run!”

Leon pulled Gwaine’s abandoned pillow under his arm, making himself comfortable closer to the scene.

“Just go,” he said, once he woke his voice.

Percy and Gwaine turned to look at him, the latter not ready to give in. “But-”

“You’ll feel better once you get out there.” Percy nodded; Gwaine pouted. Unfortunately for Gwaine, Leon and Percy had nearly developed an immunity his pout. “Go,” Leon said again, giving Gwaine a light push at his side. “I’ll have breakfast ready when you get back.”

“Might need a shower to go with it,” Gwaine grinned, suggestion heavy on his sleep rough voice.

Leon shrugged, not taking Gwaine’s bait. “If it’s warranted.”

“So, get up,” Percy said, grabbing and rolling Gwaine out of bed in one quick movement, “and let’s get going.” He leaned towards Leon as Gwaine dug around for some clean clothes. “Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

Leon shook his head. “If it’s anything like the first time, I hope you don’t mind if I pass.”

“Not at all,” Percy laughed. Neither of them would forget the degree to which Gwaine whinged and moaned the first time they all went running. Percy kissed Leon’s temple before getting up. “Rest. I’ll text you when we’re on our way back.”

Gwaine dropped into the space Percy vacated, having pulled on a shirt and shorts. “Remember,” he said, “I like my bacon like I like my men: hot and thick.”

Leon tried and failed to remain unaffected by Gwaine’s innuendo, feeling his face flush despite rolling his eyes. “You won’t get either if you don’t go,” he reminded.

Gwaine grinned, knowing he’d been effective, and repeated Percy’s kiss, adding a ruffle to Leon’s hair before Leon could chase his hand away. He bounced out of bed and followed Percy out the door, both of them calling back parting sentiments as they left. Leon waited until he heard the front door close before settling into the now nearly empty bedding.

He knew closing his eyes again wasn’t the best decision but the flat was quiet and the bed still warm despite Gwaine and Percy’s absence. He smiled to himself, thinking ahead to the rest of the morning once they returned from their run.

Besides, he had five more minutes.


End file.
